So Let Me Get This Straight
by liza1
Summary: Max and Alec go to a haunted amusement park to look for the cure. Will be M/A. Please be gentle it's my first fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own Dark Angel, duh, and I would really appreciate it if you would not sue me!  
  
"So let me get this straight, you want to go to a 'haunted' amusement park to find a key that will open a door to a room that might have the cure in it?" Alec asked amused. "Hay, it's your fault I need the cure in the first place!" Max spat. "Sure, you just keep telling yourself that," Alec drawled lazily. Before Max could respond, Logan broke in. "It was your fault, and yes that is exactly what I want you two to do," the incredibly boring British want to be shot out. Caught between Logan and Max's glares Alec realized it would do no good to point out how stupid their idea was. "Right, so where is this amusement park anyway?" he asked. Logan smiled triumphantly while informing them it was located in sector 4. "Great! Lets get going," Max, commanded. "Jesus Christ," Alec muttered at the self appointed leader of the mission as he reluctantly followed her out of the pent house. 45 minutes later- "You have got to be kidding me!" Alec exclaimed incredulously when he and Max gazed up at the dark, broken down park. Suddenly a bolt of lightening struck a dead tree next to them, which burst into flames as the stormy sky finally broke lose and poured down rain on the disgruntled pair. "Where is this stupid key anyway?" Alec asked. "Um, Logan didn't really say," She said suddenly sheepish. Alec just rolled his eyes and gracefully jumped the ten-foot fence surrounding the park. Max quickly followed trying not to notice how clumsy she seemed compared to the other transgenic. "We should split up. I'll take the right side and you take the left," She ordered. "Aye aye captain!" he mumbled walking of to the left. 1-hour later-"Finally!" Alec breathed pulling a dull brass key out of a draw in the manager's office. A five-minute search revealed Max snooping through the seats of an old roller coaster. He crept up behind her and pushed her into the car she was rummaging through. She managed to pull him in with her so they were both unpleasantly jerked forward when the car lurched up the steep incline.  
  
AN: This is my first fanfic and I don't know if I should continue. Please review! 


	2. 2 Haunted

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel so don't sue. Please!  
  
"Alec!" the hotheaded transgenic screamed into his already sensitive ears after she had regained her wits.  
  
"Yes, Maxi," he answered sweetly, pulling the safety bar down.  
  
"Your dead!" she screamed, but her attempts at murder where cut off when they were slammed forward. As the ride progressed Alec found out why Max had been so against the idea of riding an abandoned roller coaster, there was a very good chance it would not work properly.  
  
"Shit!" Max bellowed when the ride came to a halt upside down.  
  
"No, thank you I really don't need to," Alec quipped. "So do you mind getting out already? This really isn't the most comfortable place to sit," he asked, seeming to completely ignore the fact that they were hanging upside down fifty feet above the ground.  
  
"Sure, dumb ass, I'll just jump right out!" Max snarled.  
  
"Cool, see on the ground!" Alec yelled, slipping out of the bar and neatly dropping to the ground.  
  
"Holly shit! How did you do that?" Max shrieked in amazement.  
  
"Um, I pulled myself out of the seat and fell about 45 feet then bent my knees and um, hit the ground."  
  
"No duh! I mean really! Never would have guessed it!" she replied sarcastically, "What I meant was that I can't drop that far and was wondering how the Hell it is that you can!"  
  
"Oh! I do not know. I'll come up there and help you down," he said, and before she could protest was back in the chair after doing a weird jumpy runny thing that she made a mental note to make him teach her later. "Ok, so how can you get down?" Alec asked in a sincere voice that, although out of character, Max was grateful for.  
  
"I can climb down," she said confidently, "Now, tell me how to get out of this godforsaken car."  
  
"Ok, so first you put all of your weight on the bar, then flip yourself over it." He guided and continued to do so until they were both safely on ground.  
  
When they finally reached the ground Max mumbled, "Um, thanks," obviously not used to the words, especially directed at Alec who she thought could sever no purpose but to annoy her.  
  
"Anything for a friend," he said refusing to gloat. Unexpectedly his face became very distressed, alarming Max.  
  
"Alec? What's wrong?"  
  
"What made the roller coaster start?" he asked, practically pleading for a reasonable answer.  
  
"Time to leave!" Max answered denying Alec his logical explanation.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" a deep, eerie voice asked out of nowhere.  
  
"Yea, but we really enjoyed your ride," Alec answered sarcastically.  
  
"Alec!" Max squealed  
  
. "Besides, you can't leave with out paying," the ghostly voice stated.  
  
"Fine, how much do you want?" Alec asked all business.  
  
"Oh, you pathetic transgenic fools! It's not your money I want," the voice ended, marking it's exit with a particularly violent crack of lightening, drawing the pair's attention to the storm and the fact that they were soaked in the middle of a haunted park stuck in an ever increasing downpour.  
  
AN: Oh My God! I got reviews! Thank you sooooo much. And that idea about actually putting it into paragraphs was simply genius! Oh, don't worry it will defiantly be Max/Alec and I am a fan of Logan bashing so I think I could work that in, unless I get too many reviews against it that is. 


End file.
